


Distracting

by Gōng Lì Yǎ (Potchans)



Series: 100 TianShan Smut Prompts [4]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potchans/pseuds/G%C5%8Dng%20L%C3%AC%20Y%C7%8E
Summary: In response to the TianShan Christmas EventDay 1 - Christmas TreeEstablished relationship.What Redhead definitely wasn’t waiting for was He Tian to move in the sneakiest of the ways he had ever moved and tie him with a garland. And not only he tied Mo Guan Shan with the decoration, but he also gave it a few more swirls with it around Redhead, who only took a deep breath and shook his head.“I’m trying my best to help you, you know?” His tone was serious, completely annoyed and his eyes rolled to the back of his skull.“You can help me later.” He Tian smirked, grabbing Mo Guan Shan by the waist and throwing him over his shoulder. “Up you go.”“WHOA! PUT ME DOWN!” Redhead shouted, moving fiercely in order to make He Tian let him go, or at least drop him. He didn’t care if it would hurt, he just wanted to get away from the hold.





	Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly PWP.
> 
> This work doesn't seem like something I write, but it's because I was hella sick when I wrote that. So forgive me <3
> 
> I hope you like it~

When He Tian called him, saying that he desperately needed his help, Mo Guan Shan should have noticed something was off. Not only he didn’t explain what was going on, but he also hang up before Redhead could ask anything.

What Mo Guan Shan definitely wasn’t waiting for was the – apparently – three meters high Christmas Tree standing proud in the middle of He Tian’s living room. And as the tree was completely naked, it made sense to Redhead why his boyfriend needed him so much.

“So?” He Tian asked excited, eyes like a kid’s showing off.

“I honestly don’t know what I was expecting.” Guanshan sighed, walking towards the needlessly big tree. “You are a chicken dick megalomaniac.”

“Don’t hurt my feeling like that, Little Mo.” He Tian smiled in playfulness, hugging Redhead from behind.

“That shit is way too big.” Guanshan argued.

“Come on, you know that if I had bought a smaller one, it would go unseen in the middle of my apartment.” He Tian tried convincing Redhead by leaving a trail of feathery kisses on his nape.

The answer he got was a hand to his face and Guanshan shimming out of the embrace.

“Megalomaniac.” Redhead mumbled flustered. “Why did you call me?” He asked with a raised brow. “Just to show off or you got some ulterior motive?”

“What do you think?” He Tian wiggled his eyebrows, his smiled spelling mischief. When he noticed Guanshan wouldn’t answer, he kept talking. “Both?”

“It was rhetorical.” Redhead huffed, shaking his head in annoyance. “Did you really make me come all the way over here with all this snow to build a fucking Christmas Tree?”

“And cook for me.” He Tian added.

“You also want me to cook?” Guanshan tried his hardest not to facepalm, but it was a hard task. “I’m not your fucking maid.”

“It’s been long since you’ve last cooked for me.” He Tian pointed out with a shrug. “Think of it as a Christmas present or something.”

“As if you’d be satisfied with only that.” Redhead scoffed, his scowl deepening when He Tian showed his trademark smug grin.

“You know me so well.” His singing tone was annoying and Guanshan wanted to punch He Tian on the face, but as he knew he couldn’t, he just accepted his defeat and started going through the ornaments He Tian had bought.

“There is a lot of stuff here.” Redhead muttered, more to himself than anyone else, trying to hide his amazement. “Way too much.”

“I wanted a pretty Christmas Tree, just like the one you and auntie built in your house.”

The way He Tian said it, one would think he was just commenting. But after knowing He Tian for over a year and a half and dating him for almost six months, Guanshan knew there was more to it.

Family.

It was something He Tian didn’t really know what was like to have.

That was the only reason why Guanshan gave in.

“Fine, I’ll build the damn tree with you.”

“I’m gonna get a ladder, then.” He Tian smiled, leaving the room right afterwards. It didn’t even take a whole minute for him to be back. “Here.”

“What do I want that for?” Redhead asked.

“To decorate the higher part of the tree, of course.” He Tian stated the obvious.

“Not happening.” Guanshan denied. Before He Tian could retort, he pressed two fingers over his lips. “You’re taller, even with a ladder I wouldn’t be able to reach the higher part.” He argued. “And that way I prevent you from groping me.”

“You know me so well it’s annoying.” He Tian rolled his eyes disappointed. Apparently his plans had been spoiled.

“You play with the cards you have, Tian.” Redhead shrugged, going through the many plastic bags and picking one. “Let’s start with those globes, ok?” He showed He Tian the bag that contained a lot of metallic globes of different colors. “Use the red, silver and gold ones only.”

“Aye aye”. He Tian agreed, climbing the ladder afterwards.

They started working in silence, concentrated at their tasks. Soon the first bag was completely used, the small and shiny globes all over the tree. It made Mo Guan Shan pick a second type of ornament to use, which ended up being delicate red velvet bows with a golden outline. Every now and then Redhead would hand He Tian a few bows, so he could put them on the upper side.

When they were moving to the third ornament, which was also a globe, but a fancier one, He Tian began to feel bored. It made him climb the ladder down and start walking around Mo Guan Shan, looking at what he was doing closely. The latter just pretended to ignore and kept on working, especially because he was waiting for He Tian to get bored sooner or later.

What Redhead definitely wasn’t waiting for was He Tian to move in the sneakiest of the ways he had ever moved and tie him with a garland. And not only he tied Mo Guan Shan with the decoration, but he also gave it a few more swirls with it around Redhead, who only took a deep breath and shook his head.

“I’m trying my best to help you, you know?” His tone was serious, completely annoyed and his eyes rolled to the back of his skull.

“You can help me later.” He Tian smirked, grabbing Mo Guan Shan by the waist and throwing him over his shoulder. “Up you go.”

“WHOA! PUT ME DOWN!” Redhead shouted, moving fiercely in order to make He Tian let him go, or at least drop him. He didn’t care if it would hurt, he just wanted to get away from the hold.

“Bear with it for a little.” He Tian said while having a hard time to not drop the mad Redhead. As soon as he was in control again he started walking.

“He fucking Tian, I’m being serious over here, put me the hell down.” Mo Guan Shan, realizing his efforts were fruitless, decided to only argue. At least his mouth wasn’t covered. “If you don’t let me go I’m not coming here until next year.” He threatened.

“You mean two weeks from now?” He Tian commented amused, dropping the tied up boy on the bed. “And you know that I can just drop by your house and drag you here with me.” He grinned victorious. “It’s not like I’ve never done that before.”

“I hate you so fucking much.” Redhead kept snarling, again trying to shimmy his way out of the garland, now that he found himself laying down.

“You don’t.” He Tian retorted, leaning in and taking Mo Guan Shan’s lips on his.

He just didn’t give a triumphant smile when Redhead corresponded to the kiss right away because his mouth was busier savoring Mo Guan Shan’s spiciness. But both of them knew for sure that if he wasn’t kissing Redhead that moment, He Tian would show the shittiest of the grins and probably say something in the lines of ‘Told ya’.

“I’m bored.” He hummed against Mo Guan Shan’s lips, licking them slowly afterwards.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Redhead scoffed, trying his best not to roll his eyes.

“Let’s do something better, then?” He Tian offered, nipping at Mo Guan Shan’s lips in a ghost-like touch, so light it was. “Huh?”

“Does it really matter if I say no?” Redhead sighed, as he still didn’t want to admit defeat, even though it was obvious. “Or are you just gonna try to convince me until I give in?”

“You know what I’ll do.” He Tian winked, taking Redhead’s lips once more.

This second kiss, compared to the first one, was calm. Both boys just moved their mouths in an enviable sync, tongues intertwining in a slow and relaxed dance. They had all the time in the world and He Tian intended to use it to his advantage, going as calmly as he could.

Mo Guan Shan wanted to put his arms around He Tian’s neck and pull his hair as he would usually do when they made out, but it was impossible with his restrained movements. And that fact was starting to make Redhead feel even more frustrated than before. Of course he wanted to get away from the embrace and finish what he was supposed to do there, but it was also kind of hard to think straight when He Tian was kissing him so gingerly.

“Untie me.” Mo Guan Shan ordered.

“Why would I?” He Tian asked. “It’s so much more fun when you melt like that.”

It took Redhead less than five seconds to flush from head to toe. He hated admitting that He Tian had some sort of power over him, even though it was true. He also got mad because he despised the fact that He Tian would repeat it over and over. It made Mo Guan Shan turn his head to the side, his expression annoyed.

“I don’t melt.” He spat, his scowl deepening to unbelievable levels.

“Sure.” He Tian agreed, biting his lip in order to not laugh. “Of course you don’t.”

“You do know how much I want to punch you in the face when you don’t take me seriously, right?” And even though Redhead sounded threatening, the fact that he was tied up made everything cute.

“You are tied up in a shiny green garland, Little Mo.” He Tian stated. “It’s impossible to take you seriously, even if I wanted to.”

“Well, who tied me up in the first place?” Mo Guan Shan accused. “Come on, Tian.” He whined. “Let’s finish the tree up and then we can do whatever you want.”

He Tian didn’t bother to answer. He just smirked and leaned in once more, eager to kiss his red ball of fluff again. But that time he didn’t invade Redhead’s mouth with his tongue. Instead he just nibbled at it, his teeth scraping against Mo Guan Shan’s lower lip every now and then. The one to actually deepen the kiss, overflowed with impatience, was Redhead. His tongue sought for He Tian’s, in a dance-like motion.

“Considering you are whining about being tied up, you’re pretty much eager, don’t you think?” He Tian teased. Seeing Mo Guan Shan’s mad expression sure was one of the highlights of his day.

“It’s not like I have a choice…” Redhead shrugged, finally admitting defeat. “I might as well enjoy it.”

“Great.”

With that last comment, He Tian decided to untie Mo Guan Shan, but as the latter thought he was finally free to – maybe – flee, He Tian proved that he was only doing it because it was hard to discard his upper body clothing with the garland still wrapped around him.

However, as soon as the shiny green thing was pooled on Redhead’s hips, both of his wrists were grabbed by He Tian, who wasn’t feeling like letting Mo Guan Shan do what he wanted that day. So as soon as his sweater and shirt got thrown somewhere on the floor, Redhead saw himself tied once again, the only difference being that only his wrists were tied, and not his whole body.

“For how long have you been planning this?” Mo Guan Shan asked nonchalant, pretending that the fact that he was tied wasn’t influencing him in any way.

“Too long.” He Tian confessed.

He took hold of the garland in the point where it joined the two wrists together and raised it, making Redhead’s hands hover over his head. He pressed the restrained hands to the headboards and kissed Mo Guan Shan, now harsh and violent, his best way of showing desire.

Their mouths moved so strongly against one another that they were both sure that their lips would be pretty much swollen and reddened by the end of it. Not that they cared, because they didn’t, it was just a fact. And such intense kisses were meant to bring even more intense reactions from both of them, but especially from Redhead.

Mo Guan Shan was the best example of prude. He would cuss and try avoiding the subject if they were talking to him about sex or other naughty things. He would get red and pretend it wasn’t with him. He would get flustered and try to dismiss He Tian’s moves as much as he could. But once he found himself trapped under He Tian – both literal and figuratively – it was like Mo Guan Shan transformed.

So as He Tian kept kissing him like he was some exotic dish he had never proved before but came to love, at the same time he held his wrists with his left hand and started mapping his body with his right one, Redhead decided it was time to forget that there was a Christmas Tree to be built, or dinner to be cooked. All he cared on that moment was about what he was feeling.

And the combination of He Tian’s tongue inside his mouth with his hand palming Redhead’s growing erection was more than enough to make Mo Guan Shan think a whole lot of ‘fuck it’ and buck his hips upwards, seeking for more contact.

Even though it felt like centuries, it took only a few seconds for He Tian to take off Redhead’s pants, now with both hands as he had stopped holding his wrists, and jerk his dick directly, at the same time a sneaky and slick finger made its way down to between Mo Guan Shan’s cheeks.

The first two fingers went in easily, and Redhead moaned with their thrusting. He sought for more contact and how he couldn’t use his hands – damn garland – he was borderline crazy. He wanted to kick He Tian, tell him to do things properly and to stop playing with him, but he found himself enjoying not only the teasing, but also the restraints. It all made him more and more excited.

It took a good while after He Tian was done with the stretching and finally rolled the damned condom on his dick, lubed it up and penetrated Redhead. He wanted to take it slow, to do it with care and gentleness, but Mo Guan Shan was impatient and He Tian could do nothing but enjoy the heat engulfing him when Redhead grabbed him with his legs by the waist and made He Tian bury himself in him.

And the very last thing Mo Guan Shan was up too was gentle sex. No. If he was going to do it, then he was going to do it the way he liked it the most. Hard, rough and strong. With the slamming of thighs against ass and the loud gasps and moans as their soundtrack. With He Tian positioned so perfectly that he would ram his prostate merciless, leaving Redhead completely breathless.

At the end his tied hands found their way to He Tian’s hair, and even though he couldn’t move his wrists, his fingers were still able to pull the black strands, so hard it was edging painful. But Mo Guan Shan knew He Tian liked that, he knew the pain was welcome.

It was when he pulled He Tian’s hair more fiercely than usual, making their mouths meet in clumsiness between shallow breaths and thrusts, both slightly tired from their brutal pace, that they came. Redhead first, in one of his rare prostate orgasms, that was so intense that his eyesight became blurry for a few seconds, and He Tian right after, overwhelmed by the shamelessly of Mo Guan Shan’s moans and the way his ass tightened around his dick.

And so they laid down on He Tian’s bed, both trying to catch their breaths.

After what felt like two hours later, but was actually ten minutes, one of them – Redhead – finally said something.

“Now can you untie me and use the fucking garland for its actual purpose?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, was it good? I hope so.
> 
> See ya on the next one.
> 
> Byeiiiiiiiiiiiiii!


End file.
